Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 037
"Disqualified from the WDC!? Heartland's Assassins Droite and Gauche" is the thirty-seventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on December 26, 2011. Summary On the second day of the WDC, Flip falls down from a tree and wakes himself up, after he separated with Yuma and the others. He was hiding in a tree in order to analyze the other duelists but fell asleep. He decides to collect Heart Pieces but realizes that it's the second day and only strong people remain, and if he loses he'd lose his only Heart Piece. Hee then thinks of an idea. Elsewhere, as Yuma is talking to Tori and fits his 4th Heart Piece into it's container, he then notices that Astral isn't around him, and he's in the the Emperor's Key wondering what he is. Elsewhere Flip is collecting Heart Pieces using his "tricky ideas" and even takes Spencer's Heart Piece and in return he can choose any number of pieces he wants from Flip's bag. Spencer ends up getting disqualified from the WDC because the Heart Pieces Flip gave him were fake (they were candy). Flip then goes to see Gauche to qualify into the next round, and Gauche tells him to lick his Heart Pieces. Flip licks it, says it's candy and tell Gauche he was tricked, but Gauche doesn't believe him and ties him up with rope. Then Yuma and Tori arrive and Droite recognizes Yuma as "the noisy little boy". Gauche reveals that as punishment for fabricating Heart Pieces his Deck will be confiscated, he will be disqualified from the WDC and he would be deprived of all future participation in the WDC for the rest of his life. Gauche also says he will make sure he never duels again by beating him out of Heartland City. Knowing this, Yuma decides to Duel against him but instead Droite agrees for a 2-on-1 match. If Yuma wins, Droite and Gauche will forget what Flip did and leave him alone, but if Yuma loses he takes Flip's punishment, t which Yuma accepts. Meanwhile, Astral is still in The Emperor's Key, and notices Yuma is starting a duel. He goes to help him but is stopped by Number 96 who has broke free with the help of the other "Numbers" (excluding "Utopia"). Astral asks why are the other" Numbers" helping him, and Number 96 says that all "Numbers" want destruction. The Duel begins, and Astral is still inside the Key so Yuma couldn't use the Numbers. Number 96 asks Astral to remember his mission, and to come to their side. He is then attacked by him, but Number 39: Utopia appears and protects Astral, and Black Mist then asks Utopia if he is standing against them. He then summons his true form, "Number 96: Black Mist", and says that he'll absorb him. Back at the Duel a few turns have passed (Note: Check the "Featured Duel" section below) and Droite has destroyed both Yuma's monsters and he is now down to 2400 Life Points". It is now Gauche's turn, and he attacks Yuma directly with "Hammer-Rush Bouncer". Luckily, Yuma's got a plan. He Special Summons "Gagaga Gardna" in Attack Position and uses its effect and discards a card but he's still hit with damage. Yuma is now at 1000 Life Points, and Gauche then uses "Blade Bouncer" to attack "Gagaga Gardna". Yuma then discards a card but still takes damage, and as Gauche uses Blade Bouncer's effect to discard a card to attack again, Yuma discards the last card in his hand to protect his monster but is still hit with damage. Gauche then uses the effect of "Blade Bouncer" again but since Yuma has no cards in his hand, and he's nearly out of monsters on his field and Life Points.. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs Droite and Gauche Vs. Droite and Gauche]] Turn 1: Yuma Yuma Sets a monster and a card. Turn 2: Droite Droite Normal Summons "Phantom Butterfly Assassin Morpho" (1200/1600) and Sets two cards. Turn 3: Gauche As Gauche controls no cards, he Special Summons "Hammer-Rush Bouncer" (2300/2000) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. Turn 4: Yuma Yuma's hand contains "Attraffic Control", another Spell Card, "Overlay Eater", and "Gagaga Gardna". Yuma Flip Summons "Rai-Rider" (1200/400) and Normal Summons "Tasuke Knight" (1700/100). "Tasuke Knight" attacks "Morpho", but Droite activates her face-down "Scales of Subordination", changing "Tasuke Knight" to Defense Position and equipping "Scales" to it. Once per turn, Droite may change the equipped monster's battle position. Turn 5: Droite Droite Normal Summons "Phantom Butterfly Assassin Swallowtail" (1800/1200). Droite activates the effect of "Scales of Subordination", changing "Tasuke Knight" to Attack Position. This activates the effect of "Morpho", decreasing the ATK of "Tasuke Knight" by 1000, to 700 as it changed its battle position. "Morpho" attacks and destroys "Tasuke Knight (Yuma 4000 → 3500). As another monster inflicted Battle Damage, the effect of "Swallowtail" activates, decreasing the ATK of "Rai-Rider" by the amount of damage that was inflicted, to 700. "Swallowtail" attacks and destroys "Rai-Rider" (Yuma 3500 → 2400). As "Rai-Rider" battled, its effect activates, meaning that "Swallowtail" may not attack next turn. Droite Sets a card. Turn 6: Gauche Gauche Normal Summons "Blade Bouncer" (1800/1200). "Hammer-Rush Bouncer" attacks Yuma directly, with its effect activating as Gauche controls no Spell/Trap Cards. Yuma may not activate any of his own during this battle. Yuma activates the effect of the "Gagaga Gardna" (1500/2000) in his hand, Special Summoning it in Attack Position as he is about to be attacked directly. Yuma uses the other effect of "Gagaga Gardna", discarding "Overlay Eater" to prevent its destruction in battle (Yuma 2300 → 1600). "Blade Bouncer" attacks "Gagaga Gardna", but Yuma uses the effect of "Gagaga Gardna", discarding a card in his hand to prevent its destruction in battle (Yuma 1600 → 1300). Gauche activates the effect of "Blade Bouncer", discarding "Copy Knight" to allow it to attack again. "Blade Bouncer" attacks "Gagaga Gardna", but Yuma uses the effect of "Gagaga Gardna", discarding the last card in his hand to prevent its destruction in battle (Yuma 1300 → 1000). Gauche activates the effect of "Blade Bouncer", discarding a card to allow it to attack again. Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.